


A Date to Remember

by lastoftheorder



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoftheorder/pseuds/lastoftheorder
Summary: Done for the 2020 Jackothy Zine; Me, Myself, and I. Hosted by @JugumPuppetTim is ordered to go on a date with Moxxi to win her back for jack, however when the date goes a little too well Jack's jealous side comes out with bad consequences.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence, Timothy Lawrence/Mad Moxxi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Date to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I am so honored to have my work included with the Zine along side many talented creators.

“You want me to… go on a date with Moxxi? As you?” Tim asked, startled at Jack’s suggestion when his boss approached him with that query. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Jack said, waving a dismissive hand, “I want you to get close to her, and then I want to break her freakin’ heart. Do you know how hilarious that would be? She got the upper hand last time, dumping me first, but you” Jack shot finger guns at Tim, “You got the charm to take it home! Be really sweet with her then break her heart. It’s perfect! ‘Course I don’t have enough time with, you know, running the company and all, so you do the takin’ and I’ll do the heart breakin’ later, okay cupcake?” 

“A-Alright, Jack.” Tim said.

“And enough of the stuttering you’re making me look bad!” Jack scolded, “Now, I picked you up a suit so you look the part, now go get dressed- you’re date’s in an hour!”

Timothy hurried to fulfill that request and came out half an hour later looking sharp in his suit, despite the nervous look on his features. Jack fiddled with the breast pocket, straightening it out, before scolding Tim for looking so nervous and sending him on his way. When Timothy was gone, Jack leaned back in his chair, pulling out a bag of pretzels from his desk and turning on the monitor. He had hacked into the restaurant's cams, and had personally stuffed a micro echo recorder into Timothy’s breast pocket so he could keep better track of Timothy in case anything happened, not to mention it would mean getting a lovely view of the beautiful Moxxi. 

It started off simple. Timothy was awkward, and Moxxi played it off gently. Jack laughed at him- Tim was a sap. But as the date went on Jack felt uncomfortable. Was it his conscience for being a voyeur on poor Timothy’s date? Nah, why should he care? He was Handsome friggin Jack!  
Maybe it was because Tim got to stare at those luscious tits in person; clearly that had to be it. 

Then Moxxi laughed at a Joke Tim said. The pretzel in Jack’s fist cracked into pieces. Jack stared at the broken pretzel like it had just mortally offended him and brushed the crumbs off onto the floor, leaving it for the cleaner bots to grab later.

Tim wasn’t even that funny. That’s probably why Jack was pissed, Moxxi was clearly toying with the kid laughing at his stupid, dorky jokes. Jack could make Moxxi truly laugh. Hell, he could make Timothy laugh, that awkward little chuckle that didn’t match handsome Jack’s voice yet somehow fit Timothy so well and made Jack’s heart swell up just a little. 

After dessert was finished - something Jack had been waiting for what felt like an eternity- Moxxi leaned over to Tim, smiling coyly.

“How about you and I go somewhere after this? I got some really nice wine back in my place.” she whispered. 

CRACK. The brandy glass in Jack’s hand started to splinter. He didn’t even notice the blood running down his hand until Timothy disappeared from the security cameras with Moxxi. He paused, blood dripping down his fingers among the shattered glass and took a deep breath, calming himself before brushing off the glass, wiping off the blood, and grabbing his echo to call Timothy and remind him about the whole point of the mission- to break Moxxi’s heart and end it there. He hadn’t anticipated things going this far, not with Tim. 

Jack seethed as he watched Tim through the camera, fishing out his echo and pressing the button to send Jack straight to voicemail.

Tim had gone too far! This wasn’t about Moxxi anymore, as much as Jack was loathe to admit it. This was about his doppleganger, his Tim, ignoring him- pushing him aside like so many other people had done. Jack had expected more; needed more from the man who was supposed to be essentially himself, and instead he felt hollow with betrayal. 

It was time for Jack to get his double back, by any means necessary. He had the video on the jacket, surely that would be enough. 

Then Moxxi’s face came into frame, filling up the whole lense.

“Oh, Timmy, looks like you got a bug on your shirt,” She said, staring straight at Jack with the tips of her lips twitching into a smile. 

“D-do I?” Timothy asked. 

“Don’t worry, sugar, I’ll get it for you”. Moxxi’s finger carefully placed itself over the camera lense, and with a loud crack the feed went dead. In despair, Jack shoved the computer off the desk, causing it to shatter. He spent the rest of the evening sitting at the desk with his head in his hands. 

***************************************************************

Timothy was whistling in the morning as he approached the fast travel. His clothes were rumpled and he had a dopey grin on his features. He had been with Moxxi, the girl of his dreams! He had completely forgotten about rejecting Jack’s call until he typed in his ID. A red alert appeared on the fast travel. His blood ran cold as the system began digistructing him without any prompting on his part. 

He found himself restructured in a metal chamber with a large glass viewing chamber with Jack standing on the other side, grinning at him, the dark lines under his eyes coming up even through his mask. 

“Timooothy, Tim tams, my main man- Looks like we finally found ya!” Jack exclaimed

“Jack, what’s going on? Let me out of here!” Timothy pounded on the glass, his throat catching.

“You went AWOL on your date with Moxxi,” Jack explained, “Declining my call? Now that’s a no no” 

“I was doing what you told me to! I was getting close to her, and getting an echo call from you was just going to ruin it! Jack PLEASE!” Timothy sobbed “Please get me out of here!” 

“No can do, Timmy boy, cause I live in the real world where actions have consequences. And your actions are gonna cost you- a whole hell of a lot! See, you lost my trust, and I don’t have energy on watching your every move to make sure you don’t screw up and betray me. So congrats kitten, you’re going on vacation!” 

“Wh-what?” Timothy asked. 

“Yup, to the greatest casino the universe has ever known! All expenses paid! The best part is, from wall to wall is covered with pictures of me! You’re never going to be able to forget me or shut me out again. And, my sweet doppelganger-” Jack leaned in close to the window so he could look Tim in the eyes, pressing his own hands against the glass “Once you’re there, you’re never going to be able to leave.” 

Jack laughed and pressed a button which sent the shuttle to its path to the Handsome Jackpot, ignoring Timothy’s screams as he clawed against the glass. And there Timmy would stay, unable to leave and ready for Jack whenever he decided to come visit him.


End file.
